Ancestors
Ancestors are a psychedelic doom metal ensemble from Los Angeles. Ancestors transmogrifies the epic nature of seventies psychedelic and progressive music into a form that also incorporates vintage, doom and drone metal. The unique song construction used by Ancestors starts with an improvisational method that takes root from the eclectic zeniths of the members perception, and a vision for a structural framework that provides a sonic architecture of an omnipotent grand presence. Then, adding disparate transitions that show the insatiability of their songwriting, all of these spellbinding algorithms culminate in overwhelming pieces that transcend from motif to motif. Justin Maranga, Nick Long and Brandon Pierce began a three-piece project in the summer of 2006, then shortly after added Englishman Chico Foley, who had met Brandon shortly after taking up what was at the time a temporary residence in Los Angeles. The band then finally found its final member, J Christopher Watkins, who majestically met the band’s need for an organist. Combining the embrace of the grand storytelling featured in conceptual space and psychedelic rock songwriting, the soul of hard rock and vintage metal, and the transmundane ethic of epic, Ancestors induces catastrophic experiences in the listener. History Justin Maranga, Nick Long and Brandon Pierce began a three-piece project in the summer of 2006, then shortly after added Englishman Chico Foley, who had met Brandon shortly after taking up what was at the time a temporary residence in Los Angeles. The band then finally found its final member, J Christopher Watkins, who majestically met the band’s need for an organist. From that point, Ancestors had found their footing as the quintet began to work on their first studio album. Ancestors' debut would come in the two-song, thirty eight-minute Neptune With Fire, released on 19 August 2008 to positive reviews. Following a string of various shows the band would tour the West Coast with Night Horse and have a second album of material ready for release. Ancestors' second offering Of Sound Mind saw release on 6 October 2009 via Tee Pee Records, to further critical acclaim. Gaining more of an audience with each release the band would tour the West Coast USA again and then Europe the next year, culminating in an appearance at Roadburn Festival. 2011 would lead the band to release an EP entitled Invisible White on 21 June 2011 and perform sporadic shows with the likes of Tweak Bird, Young Widows and Yob among others. Ancestors would see release of their third album (And final studio release to date) In Dreams and Time on 10 April 2012 via Tee Pee Records. Surrounding the release of the tour would see the band touring Europe a second time with performances at DesertFest London, DesertFest Berlin and a return to Roadburn. Preceding the European tour would be a return to SXSW and following it would be an appearance at the Southern Lord Records curated event Power of The Riff (With Eagle Twin, Alpha & Omega, etc.). The band's live activity would slow with an appearance at Doom in June in 2013, Day of The Shred in 2014 and the band's last known show to date at Psych Fest Vol. 2 on 3 October 2015 surrounding various shows supporting touring acts. The band's lineup would revert to a trio by this point and while the group hints at new material they would remain quiet for a time. On 26 June 2018, Ancestors would make a return with this trio lineup, releasing their fourth studio album Suspended in Relections via Pelagic Records. The band also has a tour of Europe set for the fall of that year as well.The ObeliskPelagic Records YouTube Discography Studio Albums *Neptune With Fire (2008) *Of Sound Mind (2009) *In Dreams and Time (2012) *Suspended in Reflections (2018) Extended Plays *Invisible White (2011} Splits *Ancestors/Graveyard (2009) with Graveyard Members Current Members *'Justin Maranga' - Guitar, Vocals (2006 - Present) *'Jason Watkins' - Organ, Piano, Vocals (2006 - Present) *'Daniel Pouliot' - Drums (2011 - Present) Former Members *'Chico Foley' - Electronics, Keyboards, Vocals (2006 - 2011) *'Brandon Pierce' - Drums, Gong (2006 - 2011) *'Matt Barks' - Synthesizers, Guitar, Vocals (2011 - 2016) *'Nick Long' - Bass, Vocals (2006 - 2016) Tours * Ancestors / Night Horse West Coast Tour (With Night Horse) (2009)Ancestors Music * Ancestors & The Fucking Wrath West Coast 2010 (With The Fucking Wrath) (2010)Ancestors Facebook * European Tour 2010 (With Night Horse) (2010)Ancestors Facebook * European Tour 2012 (2012)Ancestors Music * Suspended in Reflections European Tour (2018) External Links *Official Website *Ancestors Facebook *Ancestors Bandcamp *Ancestors MySpace References Category:Band Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA Category:Psychedelic Doom Metal